


We are all new to being friends

by Gracefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, New Friends, first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: The troll insistent started hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron but with all of them new to friendship. There was bound to be problems. But they worked it out in the end. After all, the trio belong together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story is not edited.
> 
> I just wanted stuff with the baby trio working stuff out and becoming friends.

The troll on Halloween might have added hermione to their group. Might have been the start this beautiful, insane, scary friendship. And Harry was quickly realizing he wasn't the only one who wasn't use to having friends (HE HAS FRIENDS! TWO OF THEM!!!!). That he wasn't the only one who didn't know what they were doing. 

 

Hermione would spend days with her nose in a book. Not talking to either of them. And then days where she wouldn't stop talking. Not even to let Harry or ron respond. 

 

Ron, clung tighter to harry. So very used to having nothing of his own. That he wasn't willing to share now that he did. And hermione drove him around the bend. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't talk to them. And then! She'd go on for days until he could take it and was shouting at her. Which in turn had hermione screaming back at him. Until they were both exhausted and out of breath. In which they would look at each other, breathless and flushed and collapse into laughter. It was a vicious, confusing cycle for Harry. Who had never seen fighting end in anything but pain (usually for him) until one day. Ron caught sight of Harry mid yell, pale and shaking and wide eyes, so obviously ready to run. And stopped yelling.

 

“Hermione “ he said sharply and nodded to Harry.

 

Hermione who was confused by the sudden change of pattern, she and Ron had developed. It wasn't like the friendship she had was about but they still wanted to talk to her. So. Maybe ...they were friends? But he was changing it now. Why was he …? Oh. Oh. Harry looked terrified. Had they? Had their screaming and fighting caused this? Is this what happened every time they fought? That can't be how friendship worked. She knew that much. Knew that your friends weren't supposed be terrified of you. 

 

After that. Whenever Ron and hermione started getting into one of their arguments, they tried to keep their voices level. Teasing. Hermione had never had someone who teased because they cared. Ron had never been teased without having to worry about whatever the twins were doing now. 

 

This was just as confusing to Harry but. It was much less nerve wracking. In fact it was the opposite. Being with Ron and hermione created a warm feeling within him. It was almost like...like home. 

 

One night, Towards the end of November, the three of them piled on the couch before the common room fire. 

 

“I've never had friends before. “ hermione admitted leaning against one side of Harry. Ron sprawled across the other. 

 

Harry gave her shy look “I haven't either” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.”

 

“I haven't either. I've got my family of course.” Ron asked “you lot know I've got tons of siblings. But what about you lot? Your family?"

 

“I'm an only child. And my parents are dentist. “

 

“What are dentists?”

 

“Wizards don't have dentist?” Hermione sounded scandalized. 

 

They stayed up most of the night talking. Finally getting to know each other. And when they finally collapsed into sleep, they were entangled with one and another. Finally finding where they were supposed to be. Finally fitting.


End file.
